Harry Potter and his conquest of the magical world
by sayala7
Summary: A moment of fury when Harry Potter was attack from his relatives start a series of events who change not only the life of the young wizard but also the destiny of all magic world "This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling."
1. Chapter 1-New world I

Harry Potter was a child who grew up under the contempt and constant abuse from his unique family, the Dursleys, but this day was different, the grades from the two children of Privet Drive #4 arrived, one more time Harry was much better like his cousin, this news don't like to Vernon Dursley's, who with alcohol in the blood ended in a attack to Harry using his belt.

-YOU'RE A FUCKING MOUNTER, WE NEVER HAD TO RECEIVE YOU!

Petunia Dursley watching the scene with a smile, she don't say anything, she thought Harry deserved it, on the other hand, Dudley Dursley was happy for the "show" that he was seeing, the young Potter thought in his life, how never get a piece of love by his family, he was wanna die, for many years he was hope for a saviour, but never come , no one worried for him, only himself, he feel how lost the consciousnes.

"it is my end?..no..this will not my end"

He watch his uncle with angry, him was surprised for the changed in his nephew, Harry wanted them suffer for years of hate to him, in this moment, his uncle beginning to scream, his knees don't working and he fall on the floor, the screams of agony was filling all the house , but for Harry was a singing from the angels, a smile borned in his lips, he don't knowed was is happen, but he now was powerfull,he could feel that as more pleasure he felt, more pain was caused to Vernon, his aunt scream of horror, his aunt scream of horror for the scene.

\- STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING MONSTER!

-why i should be stop?.-say with a dark smile

in this moment , Harry watches his aunt, she began to screaming like her husband, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

-PLEASE HARRY, MERCY- begged aunt petunia

But those words were a motivation for him, his cousin came and clumsily tried punch Harry with a bate of baseball, but Harry watch him and he start to scream, after that he focus in the three people making scream them to the same time , they were writhing, they cried, they asked for clemency, but Harry don't stop, he went ahead, eight years of abuse, eight years of unhappiness, from the child tears began to come, After what seemed like hours, his cousin and uncle stopped screaming, finally, exhaustion made Harry faint.


	2. Chapter 2-New World II

Harry opened his eyes with difficult, he was felt like had running a marathon,his bed was more hard than usual, then remember what happen the last night, look to his relatives, the uncle Vernon and Dudley didn't move, for other hand , his aunt breathe very slowly , had the lost look and saliva fall from her mouth.

-Aunt Petunia? - say Harry with genuine concern.

She didn't responde, kept seeing the emptiness, his other relatives didn't reaction to any words who Harry said them.

-I killed them?, really i am a mounster? ...NO, THEY ATTACKED ME, I ONLY DEFENDED MYSELF.

The boy looked in the floor, next to him a piece of blood, his blood, if he hadn't defened , probably the person who would dead would was him, looked how the sunlight cross the window , probably was the midthday,

for his good luck, it was saturday, then nobody would notice that Vernon dind't goes to the job or his cousin to school, but the question now is, what have i to do? , two of his three relatives were dead and the third was like a zombie, he didn't had any other family or friends can help him, in a short time the neighborhood would understand what happend, in this moment his survival instinct returned, he would not let tha the fear conquest him , not again, they deserved this destiny, Harry quicly went up the ladders , take the camping backpack of his cousin, clothes, food and other things, finally searcherd for the credits cards of his uncle Vernon.

When the night falled the young Potter take the bicycle of his cousin y dind't look back, left his "home" , he are terrified, but for other side he felt free for firts time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3-New World III

Miss Figg woke up how all his mondays, as usual she takes a shower, dressed and made breakfast, when opened the door by newspaper "The Prophet" saw a group of people in front of Dursley's house.

"Something would happened to Harry?"

She walked to crowd, one of the "friend" of Petunia was crying meanwhile talk with the police, some forensics left the house with some stretchers, in these there were bodies, by the sizes, she supposed they were Vernon and Dudley, in an ambulance stayed Petunia, she had the lost look and did not react with anything the paramedics said, the witch surrounded the people and approached the police.

-Excuse me sir, can i ask you what happened?.

-I sorry madam, but we are in the middle of a investigation about the events that happened-he said formally.

-I known the family, sometimes I takes care of the nephew of Petunia.-she said worried.

-Nephew?, will not you refer to the couple's son?.

-No, the nephew, his name is harry potter, he is son of Petunia's sister.

The policeman taked this new information and he informed his superior, a few minutes later he came back to the woman.

-The information that you provided is true, but there is no other minor in the house, If you excuse me, I have to continue with my work.

At these words the policeman went to control the crowd that wanted to see more of what happened, Mrs. Figg quickly returned to her home, took ink, pen and parchment, wrote the events, placed everything in an envelope.

"Take this letter quickly to Professor Dumbeldore."-she said meanwhile open his window letting the owl fly.


	4. Chapter 4-New World IV

Harry spent several hours on a bicycle, finally decided to go into a forest, settled a makeshift camp, as they had done many times in his time when Mrs. Figg was not there to look after him, he saw that he was very far from the city, probably nobody would come to look him, he decided to sleep for a few hours to recover from fatigue.

When he woke up, he went to the nearest ATM, placed his uncle's card as he had seen it so many times, took all the money from his accounts, put it in his backpack, looking in many parts in case someone followed him, then he went to the supermarket for some things, finally he went back to his hiding place, while he ate and drank he began to think about what he would do, probably the neighbors would tell the police that it was he who kill is his family, supposedly Harry's parents died in a car accident, now that he thought about it more calmly, the little story his relatives told him now seemed unbelievable.

While he was thinking about what he had to do, he listened the noise of a branch breaking broke , he looked to his left and noticed a green snake coming towards him threateningly, the smell of food had attracted her.

\- Get away from me - he said with a little desperation.

"Understood," he said in a hiss.

Harry thought he had finally gone crazy, but if it was a dream or a hallucination he did not care anymore, everything was better than being with the Dursleys.

-Can you understand me?

-Yes, you're a strange human, I never met one who spoke Parselt.

\- Parsel?

-Yes, Parsel, the language of the snakes.

Harry began to ask the snake many questions, firts which asked him not to hurt him, to which the snake obeyed, he also asked him to tell him the other snakes that did not hurt him, after a few minutes the snake came back with a dozen more, who were not in a hostile attitude, but rather curious by this human speaker of Parsel, after a while with them Harry realized that if he gave an order to the snakes they obeyed Without question, this discovery opened many possibilities for Harry who smiled at this new power he had discovered.


	5. Chapter 5New World V

**CHAPTER V**

Dumbeldore recognized the hallways of one the muggles hospital in London, using a Little stun spell, he convinced one the nurses that he was a doctor who went there to treat Petunia. After he recieve a letter from Miss Figg he immediately leave to privets drive number 4, there were still a few cops watching, but a invisibility spell was enough to walk through, he made a few tests and concluted that there was magic where the Dursley were found.

He finally arrived to Petunia's room, she was looking to the horizon.

Hello Petunia, can you hear me?

The woman turn around to the director and stared to scream and cry, quickly the director used a spell to shut the silencie in the room.

Please my Little girl, i want you to calm down – he said with his know serenity.

But Dumbeldore's calmness just made the woman scream louder, there was one choice left, give the woman a desmaius, Petunia fall asleep, the profesor came closer to his old student's sister and caress her hair, he recalled how many years ago that women had bring him a letter so she could accepted with her sister Lily, painfully he had to reply that as imposible because she wasn't a wizard. That anwser broke the girl's heart and set a wall between her and Lily, as well as everything related to magic.

Legeremens – said poiting to Petunia's head with his wand.

What the director saw terrified him, he saw how Vernon Dursley hit Harry for something stupid as get better marks than his son, Petunia looked satisfied with the situación and little Harry was asking for mercy, but his stupefied didn't end there, he saw how the younger Potter changed his gaze, like something broke inside of him, like the scared little boy died and would have became a beast, his gaze turn to his uncle and he stared to scream, he was in pain.

A cruciatus cursed without a wand – were the almost silence words that came out of the director's mouth.

Then he proceed to watch how they were falling, one by one, the father, the mother and the kid. The fight last a few hours until both father and son stopped breathing, the autopsy -as the muggles says to the act that determines the cause of dead- reveal that the two men died for a heart attack, which wasn's exactly ridiculous based on the men's weight.

The director saw how Harry left the house with a bag, he must been in panic he left without knowing what to do. Once he left Petunia's mind Albus felt extremely guilty, as he haven't felt in a long time, maybe since his sister's Ariana accident o the moment when he refused to fight Grindelwald, when Harry defeat the dark lord and became an orphan (with also discovering Sirus as the traitor of the orden of the Phoenix), thought that the best thing to do was send him with his only family, there he would made special spells for Lily's sacrifice to protect for any bad the baby and her sister's family, he honestly thought that Petunia will reconsider her actions facing the death of her sister (like hi did when his sister died) but he was wrong, the kid wasn't more than a reminder in diapers of everything that Petunia never were and now Dumbeldore could accidentally create the lord of dark.


End file.
